A Crystal Clear Future
by heaven-sent-angel1
Summary: We all know basically what happend to create Crystal Tokyo, but what if it all happend alot earlier then they thought it would...how does this affect the scouts lives
1. Prologue The eyes of time have closed

_Disclaimer:_ Damn I wish I owned Sailor Moon and any of the other characters from the show or manga but alas I do not. I do although own this story line and any other characters I decide to make up.

* * *

**A Crystal Clear Future**

**Prologue**

****  
  
Pluto, felt the ground beneath her shake, raising her staff she shot a beam of coloured light towards the gates of time, willing them to open before her and show her from where the disturbance had come. The gates slowly started to glow and started to open. As they were about half open a groan could be heard, although no one other then Pluto was around to hear it.  
  
The groan shook the area around the gates and Pluto fell to the ground covering her ears trying to block out the horrible groan. Suddenly a bright white light, which would have blinded any mortal shot out of the gates as they closed with a loud bang.  
  
Shaking her head, Pluto stood up and tried again, holding up her staff and pointing it towards the gates she dug deep inside of herself to try and open the gates. "I future Queen of Pluto, keeper of time and guardian of the underworld beseech the gates of time to open and allow me to view the future Crystal Tokyo" As she walked forward another white light shot directly from the closed gates of time knocking the warrior of time on her ass. Pluto looked towards the gates with a worried expression on her face. "Something is coming, the Princess and future Queen must be warned."  
  
She faded out heading towards Tokyo to warn the scouts that something was coming, this she was positive about, of what, she wasn't so sure.  
  
Authors notes: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, that I have published anyway. I don't know where this is going to go just yet so just bear with me. Please review with any ideas for the story and I would love to hear what people think. I don't mind if you flame, its good to hear anyone's personal opinion even if you think I suck I would love to know. I'm doing yr 12 at school at the moment and I am also working on a another story so I will update as soon as possible but just hang in there a while. R&R. Ta Guys. Heaven Sent Angel 


	2. How did we get here

_Disclaimer:_ Damn I wish I owned Sailor Moon and any of the other characters from the show or manga but alas I do not. I do although own this story line and any other characters I decide to make up.

* * *

**A Crystal Clear Future**

Chapter 1 - how did we get here?

_**--FLASHBACK--**_

**4 years earlier**

The scouts and Darien were sitting on the steps out the front of the Shinto temple chatting happily, just enjoying being semi-normal teenagers for the time being.

"SEREEEEEENAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They all turned around to laugh at the sight that Raye, the firey priestess made, jumping up and down on one foot after their young princess had dropped a pile of comic books on the fiery priestess's foot.

"Oops sorry Raye, they just slipped" Serena giggled

"Slipped?... Slipped my ASS! YOU DROPPED THEM ON PURPOSE YOU LITTLE......"

"RAYE!" All the scouts yelled.

They could all see the potential water works that were inevitably going to come from this little argument. Serena sat herself on the floor and started to pick up all the fallen comic books.... traces of tears already appearing in the corners of her crystal blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Raye, I really didn't mean to drop them on your foot, and I hope your ok." She sniffled as he light blue orbs started to water and tears started to fall down her angelic face.  
  
Darien walked up behind Serena and hugged her, in his own way telling her not to get upset. Instantly her argument with Raye was forgotten. Serena snuggled herself into her one and only loves embrace. She could feel his hard well built chest underneath his black t-shirt. She inhaled deeply, taking in his scent.

_'Mmmm he smells so good, and damn I mean how sexy does he want to look? Its like he is trying to drive me insane, hmmm maybe later I should go see him at his place I'm sure I could come with a lot more productive things to do together than stand around and gossip like all the girls seem to be doing'_  
  
She was torn from her thoughts as Ami started to talk to the group. Shaking her head Serena gave Ami her full attention.

'_Naughty thoughts about Darien can wait for now'_

"Luna....now that we have defeated this latest threat to Earth what do you think we should be expecting?"

Luna shook her head, it wasn't that the question hadn't crossed her mind until now but more that she didn't have the answer to it.

"Well...I must say Ami, I don't know...as far as I can tell the universe is now at peace for the time being"

Turning to Raye she raised her eyebrows in question to see if the young priestess disagreed,

"Raye what does the Great Fire tell you?"

Raye smiled at the midnight black cat, "Luna it says nothing, when I ask it about our future all I get is this strong peaceful feeling, I believe you are right, maybe the scouts are no longer needed. Maybe we are finally going to be given our chances at normal lives...until the creation of Crystal Tokyo that is...but that isn't supposed to be for at least 10 years. Wow just imagine it, a normal life guys"

They all nodded in agreement, oblivious to the thoughtful look on their princess's face.  
  
Serena watched as all the scouts smiled at this comment, she knew they would all follow their destinies forever if need be, but also that they had their own dreams for their lives. Standing up Serena walked to the top of the stairs and turned around to look at the people surrounding her. These young women, and Darien; they were so important to her, the universe and the future. They were the Sailor Scouts; her inner circle of protectors and the outer scouts who protected the solar system and her kingdom from evil, princess's, each of their own planets, with powers even they themselves did not yet understand, but most importantly, her friends, those who were always there for her when she needed them and even when she didn't.  
  
Slowly one by one they all noticed their princess watching them thoughtfully, they stared in surprise, as a white light enveloped her and grew brighter causing the scouts to have to shield their eyes from the intensity of the brilliant light. As it grew brighter Serena's school uniform melted away and was replaced by the elegant white flowing gown of Her Royal Highness Princess Serenity. Slowly the light became less bright and the scouts once again looked upon their Princess, her crescent moon shining brightly, looking down at themselves they all noticed that they had been transformed into their Super Sailor Scout forms and so on instinct they all lowered themselves to their knees and bowed their head in respect and in awe at the beautiful sight before them.  
  
Darien looked on with interest, surprised at his ever surprising girlfriend in awe of the power she so easily controlled.

"Ouch!" He looked down as Super Sailor Uranus punched him hard, nodding to him trying to get him to also kneel to the princess. Taking his queue he pulled out a blood red rose, as perfect as any rose you would ever set eyes upon and in a red flash he became Tuxedo Mask, the masked defender of Sailor Moon and the Scouts, then concentrating and closing his eyes, in a brilliant flash of light his stunning black tuxedo was replaced by the shining black armor of Prince Endymion of Earth who knelt down on one knee in front of his love, soul mate and princess.  
  
Princess Serenity smiled at her friends and soul mate. Her voice took on a regal tone, which none of them had ever heard come from Serena's mouth before, as she spoke to each of them they all found a new level of respect for their Princess.

"Sailor Scouts, Princess's of the Silver Millennium, future queens of the solar system, my friends and guardians, the time of peace in our lives and the Universe has finally come. We have fought for this time and it is now ours to enjoy."  
  
She looked towards Super Sailor Mercury first, "Princess Ami of Mercury please stand."

Ami looked up and obediently stood to face her princess. "Ami, one of my closest friend, my loyal scout and protector, you have stood by me in all my times of need you have given me knowledge and helped to defeat all the enemies this Universe has thrown at us, in return for your services I free you of your obligation as a Sailor Scout, you are now free to follow your dreams, become the woman you were born to be and to live the life you were meant to live." In a flash of ice blue Sailor Mercury was surrounded and her Sailor uniform was replaced by a simple blue grown as she was transformed into Princess Ami of Mercury.  
  
Next Serenity turned towards Super Sailor Mars, "Princess Raye of Mars, please stand my friend."

As done my Ami, Raye followed, she stood to face her best friend, in this life and the previous.

"Raye, one of my closest friends, my loyal scout and protector, you have always stood by me in all my times of need, you have been my fiery spirit to help defeat any enemy who had tried to take away our freedom and lives which we love, in return for your service to both me and the Universe I free you of your obligation as a Sailor Scout, you are now free to follow your dreams, become the woman you were born to be and live the life you were meant to live."

Flames burst around Sailor Mars and she was covered in a bright red flame as her Sailor uniform melted away and was replaced with a flame red grown as she was transformed into the Princess of Mars Raye.  
  
Serenity nodded towards Super Sailor Jupiter who stood up and walked over next to wear the Princess's of Mars and Mercury were both standing.

"Princess Lita, you have been my friend, my scout and my protector, you have always stood by me in times of need, you have been my strength in this fight against evil, when our universe has been in peril you have been there to protect it, in return for your services to both myself and the universe you are freed of your obligations as a Sailor Scout, you are now free to follow your dreams, become the woman you were born to be and live to life you were meant to live."

Green leaves and pink rose petals surrounded Sailor Jupiter as a whirl wind seemed to surround her in a flash of green light her Sailor uniform vanished and her Emerald green gown replaced it, standing in the place of Sailor Jupiter was Princess Lita of Jupiter.  
  
Princess Serenity faced Super Sailor Venus, leader of her inner scouts and her cousin in their past lives.

"Princess Mina, you're my friend and family, my scout and my protector, you have always stood by me in my times of need, you have been my hope and love in this fight against the evils of the universe, in return for your services and with gratitude you are given freedom from your obligations as a Sailor Scout, you are now free to follow your dreams, become the woman you were born to be and live the life you were born to live."

An extremely bright orange light wrapped itself around Super Sailor Venus and her Sailor uniform faded away and was replaced with an orange/yellow gown and transformed into Princess Mina of Venus.  
  
The top two stairs of the Temple were becoming crowded so the inner princess's stepped down to allow Princess Serenity to continue with the three outer Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Princess Haruka, Super Sailor Uranus, your have been my friend and protector, you have sworn your life and future to me, in return for you services to both myself and the universe you are freed of your obligations as a Sailor Scout, you are now free to follow your dreams and continue to live the life you were born to lead."  
  
Facing Super Sailor Neptune Serenity continued her speech, "Princess Michiru, Super Sailor Neptune, you have been my friend and protector, you have sworn your life and future to me, in return for you services to both myself and the universe you are freed of your obligations as a Sailor Scout, you are now free to follow your dreams and continue the life you were born to lead."  
  
In a blinding light the two Sailor Scouts were surrounded by water and the ground shook beneath them as their Sailor uniforms disintegrated and were replaced by their respected princess gowns. Princess Haruka of Uranus was wearing a midnight blue gown and Princess Michiru of Neptune was wearing a sea green gown.  
  
Finally Princess Serenity turned to Super Sailor Saturn. "Princess Hotaru, Super Sailor Saturn, you have been my friend and protector, you have given your life for our cause more then once. You have stood by my in all my times of need and in return for your services you are now free of your obligations as Sailor Scout, you are now free you follow your dreams, become the woman you were born to be and live the life you were born to live." In a flash of purple light Super Sailor Saturn was gone and in her place stood Princess Hotaru of Saturn wearing a long gown of dark purple.  
  
Smiling down at her Scouts she turned to Prince Darien. "Prince Endymion, Tuxedo Mask, Darien, you are my love, my soul mate, my friend and protector, you have been given my heart and soul. You have been there to protect me when I have been in trouble, in my previous life, this one and any others to follow I am positive you will always have my best interests at heart. For your services to me, our kingdom, and the universe I free you from your services. You are now free to follow your dreams and live the life you were born to live."  
  
Luna watched on as her charge spoke to each of her scouts and her court. Luna now knew that she had neglected to see that Serena had grown into the Princess she once was, in the Silver Millenium. She was so proud of Serenity right now, although she knew how this must pain the young girl, giving her closest friends and protectors their freedom, and yet she was doing just that.  
  
Serena smiled, reading Luna's thoughts, her friends and guardians knew a lot about her, but even she herself did not know the extent of her powers and was slowly learning how to use and control them, none of them knew the power she now held. While in this form she could see everything anyone was thinking. She smiled, happy that she made Luna proud, but also because the old cat knew her so well and could understand her pain.  
  
Closing her eyes, Serenity allowed herself to become Serena once again, the beautiful floor length gown was once again replaced by her dark blue school uniform and the light surrounding her disappeared, as she did everybody else dress was melted away and replaced by their street clothes.

Raye stepped forward, giving Serena a dangerous look.

_'She looks pissed, I should have expected it really, I knew at first they wouldn't be happy with what I just did'  
_  
"What the hell was THAT Serena?"  
  
Serena only shrugged and gave her fiery friend a small smile.  
  
"Relax Pyro, it isn't that big a deal, I have sat around and watched as you have all given up everything to comply with your obligations as Sailor Scouts, I cannot turn back time and stop you all from taking your oath and swearing your loyalty to the Moon Kingdom and myself but I can free you of your obligation to sit by and practically wait for something to go wrong!"  
  
Pausing to take a breath she looked around, she could not read their thoughts in this form but she could feel...it was hard to understand even as the moon princess she didn't completely understand her powers...but she could feel their thoughts.

Raye was outraged, Lita seemed confused at Serena's decision, Ami, was calm and gave Serena a feeling that the girl put complete and utter trust in her, Mina was harder to read, as were the outer scouts they all had much more complicated feelings about what had just happened and Serena couldn't sort through them all and place with whom they came from.  
  
"You are no long obligated to stay in Tokyo, as Scouts you will always have the power to know where and when you are needed but this is not the Silver Millennium and you were all given a second chance at your lives and I will not allow you to all make the same mistakes you did back on the moon. I want you to all fulfill your dreams; I don't need you all to help me cross the damn street. I am a big girl and I can look after myself."  
  
In a tone that said don't argue with me or you'll be in for it, Serena ended the argument and started to walk down the stairs towards her home.  
  
As time went by, the scouts accepted Serena's decision, none of them were happy with what she had done. Being scouts had been their lives for such a long time now in this life and their last they were not quite sure at first how to live without being ever watchful for evil forces. But slowly, day by day they got used to it, they stopped reaching for their communicators when they heard a scream, eventually Raye stopped asking the Great fire for information on where the next evil was going to arise from and they all accepted that they were in fact in a time of peace, so they began to enjoy it.

The outer scouts were the first to leave. Haruka had to compete in a racing tournament, in Australia and Michiru decided to go with her, to perform her music all over the world, they took Hotaru with them as they were now the only family she had. None of them were happy to leave. The outer scouts had always been weary of the inners abilities and knew very well that the inner court did not have as much power as them and would not be able to protect the princess as fiercely if needed. Haruka looked down at the small meatball headed girl hugging her.

"You know princess just say the word and I will stay, I don't completely trust your inner court to protect you as well as we could if we stayed, I know they are strong but lets face it you would be much safer if we did not leave."

Pausing she saw the determined look upon the young blondes face and rethought her previous comment, "ok princess just know I will always be here if you need me to be."

"Uranus, Go." She paused. "I told you all, I am capable of looking after myself I do not need you or my inner court to sit by and wait for something to come after me. Please, go enjoy your lives, we have no idea how long this peace will last. I love you all, and it pains me to watch you go but it will pain me more so to know that you wasted your lives to protect me when I did not need it."

Serena refused to let herself cry in front of anyone as her closest friends left her, this wasn't what she wanted, she never wanted them to leave.

_'How am I supposed to be strong without them here? They are the source of my strength, of my power, my love for all of them is what makes me powerful not my position as the moon princess.'_

Sighing, she knew that she had been right in what she had told Haruka, she would inevitably feel worse in the end if she did not set them free she had watched them all give up so much over the years, because of her and her supposed future.  
  
As time went by one by one the rest of the girls left Tokyo.

Ami was the first to go, it was especially hard for her, Serena was her best friend and the rest of the scouts had been the first real friends she had ever had. She was once again offered a place in a Medical school in Germany she debated over telling Serena at all, not wanting to leave at all. Somehow though Serena knew about the offer, before Ami had any chance to tell any of the girls Serena came to her.

"Ami, I know about the Medical Scholarship. Please take it this time. You turned it down last time because of the threat by the Dark Kingdom but this time there is no reason not to go. We all love you and you know it will pain us all for you to leave, especially me, but we will be happier to know that you have fulfilled your dreams."

Ami was shocked at first that Serena knew what was going on and also that she spoke with such knowledge and authority but after thinking twice she realized that Serena had proven to them all, how much she had grown up they had just been blind to it.

"Sere, if I stay here and continue being a scout I can help people, that's what I have always wanted. I don't care if it is as a doctor or as a Sailor Scout and one of your warriors."

Hugging her best friend to her Serena smiled, Ami had a pure heart and was always looking out for those around her before she thought of herself.

"Ami if you go and become the doctor you have always dreamed of being you will be able to help more people then you will staying here, there is no threat to the people from the evil forces, go save them from the real threats to society."

Ami caught a plane to Germany a week later. All the girls gathered at the airport to say farewell to their friend, all with tears in their eyes, Serena tried her hardest not to let anyone see her tears, but Ami noticed them as she neared her friend giving her one final hug.

"Goodbye my princess. Take care of yourself, and be assured I will see you again. You were my first friend and I thank you for that, I also thank you for letting us go. We love you, but you realized our need to live our lives, they may not see it yet but they are all happy to have this chance, as am I. I Love you my princess."  
  
Mina was the next to leave; she was offered the lead roll in the up and coming Sailor V III movie. Mina knew Serena would find out about the offer sooner or later, if later then the princess would be pissed and Mina knew well enough not to piss of Serena.

The four remaining girls had agreed to meet at the arcade that afternoon Mina decided to announce her news then. Walking into the arcade, she gave a happy wave to Andrew wiping down the counter (I think that's all her ever does hehe) then walked over to the table where Raye and Serena were sitting. Looking up Serena instantly knew that Mina had news to tell them both. Raye noticed Mina also and made a comment about Lita not normally being late.

"Maybe your old habits rubbed off on Lita Sere..."

Running up to the group just behind Mina Lita huffed

"Don't speak so damn soon Raye, I'm not late I'm actually 2 minutes early its not my fault our ever late princess has decided to buy a watch and is now always on time."

Mina and Raye laughed at this while Serena fumed about the comment.

"I wasn't THAT bad Lita and I haven't been late for a couple of months now, can't we just drop the subject, Mina has something she wants to tell us I think."

"Sure Sere, sorry I didn't mean to rub it in, I have some news also but Mina you go first."

Seeing Serena's less then happy mood Mina was less enthusiastic to tell them all that she would be leaving in two days.

"Maybe now isn't the right time you guys..."

Raye looked mad that Mina wasn't going to tell them. She seemed to have some good news and Serena was miserable and missing Ami terribly and she desperately needed some good news.

"Just bloody tell us Mina! You can't come running in here looking like you have won a million dollars and then say it's not the right time to tell us!!"

Shrinking back a little Mina gave Raye a hurt look, "Ok Raye ummm...I got a letter today from my agent back in London, they are about to start filming the next Sailor V movie, part III, and they have asked me to play Sailor V. I accepted the role about an hour ago. I leave in two days."

Serena looked down towards the table.

_'Great another of my friends is going, I should have expected this, I knew it would hurt letting them go, I just didn't realize how much.'_

"OH MY GOD MINA THAT'S GREAT!!!"

Serena pasted on a fake smile and jumped out of seat and hugged Mina. "One of my best friends is going to be Sailor V, your going to be famous, That's SO kool!"

Raye and Lita also got into the hug all happy for their friend, trying to push down the horrible feeling that Mina leaving gave them. Mina was the sunshine in their lives and with her leaving so would another part of them.

Lita felt like crying but she smiled at Mina and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"That's really great Mina, we know that you have missed London, now is your chance to follow your dream again. I guess now would be as good a time as any to tell you I have just been given a job as head chef at a restaurant. The owners are an old couple but the restaurant is well known throughout New York and they say that they wont be able to run it that much longer and if I'm willing to they would be happy to sell it to me."

"NEW YORK!" Mina screamed. "That is so kool! New York what a great place to work, Lita you are so lucky"

The arcade was extremely full today and so the majority or the people were staring at the screaming group of girls hugging each other over in the corner. Andrew walked over tapped Serena on the shoulder

"Sere, can you quiet it down just a little bit, some of the other customers don't like the amount of noise and one has even had the nerve to complain, either way how about I get you all milkshakes on the house...if you calm down a little"

Instantly the four girls were seated around the table giving Andrew their milkshake orders. Mina smiled sweetly

"Strawberry for me please Andy."

Raye looked up towards him "vanilla thanks Andrew."

Lita smiled at him, obviously flirting "A banana milkshake please Andrew, thanks so much"

Shaking his head he turned to Serena, catching the slightly sad look that crossed her face as she looked at each of her friends in turn,

"Sere are you ok?"

Shocked that she had been caught she smiled up at him, her eyes pleading with him not to say anything else,

"Sure I'm fine Andy, can I have my usually chocolate milkshake with double chocolate fudge pretty please?"

"Sure Sere, you wanna come help me carry them over?"

He hoped his eyes conveyed the message to her he wanted. He desperately needed to find out what was wrong with his little sister. (Note: they are not really related but they just look at each other like that because they are so close and people say they look alike).

Getting the point Serena nodded her head and followed Andrew over to the counter and say down at a stool as he made up the four milkshakes.

"So Sere, what has been up with you lately, you haven't been the same since...well since Ami left"

He mentally smacked himself over the head, he should have picked up on it earlier, she was miserable because her friends were leaving.

_'I'm such a moron!'_

Serena only gave him a small smile as the tears slowly dripped down her face and onto the counter into a small puddle. She sniffled a little bit and took the tissue Andrew was holding out for her, after wiping her eyes and ridding herself of any evidence that she had been crying she picked up her Milkshake as well as Lita's and walked over to the booth behind Andrew.

As he bent over to place the milkshakes on the table he whispered in her ear "Cheer up princess, I'm always here."  
  
Two days passed way too quickly for Serena, she had helped both Mina and Lita to pack as they had decided to leave on the same day. Lita was going to go with Mina and help her settle in then fly from London to New York to start her new life as head chef at a very prominent restaurant.

Serena was beginning to hate airports, every time she visited one, someone was leaving her. All she had left was Raye and Darien. She feared that Darien would leave soon also, he had left his medical training for her and she knew he was debating over whether or not he should complete it.

This time she didn't bother to try and hide her tears, as she hugged both Lita and Mina good bye they freely fell down her face as she wiped them away with her sleeve. Mina kissed Serena's cheek

"Do not worry Serenity, we will always be here" she said touching her chest over her heart

"Thank you for giving us this chance you truly are a real princess and you only ever have to call me and I'll be on the next flight home."

She walked over to Raye and hugged her as Lita walked over to Serena and hugged her tightly.

"You were the first person to ever look on the inside and ignore what people said about me, you were my first real friend and for that I am eternally grateful, all you have to do is ask and I will stay, you have already done more for me then anyone else ever could."

Serena shook her head, "Go Jupiter I will not forget you."

"Thank you princess, remember you are always in my heart."

With that the two friends waved goodbye and boarded the plane. Serena just stood at the window and watched it take off towards the horizon.

Raye hugged Serena to her and whispered "Its alright princess, they will always be here for you if you need them please don't be too sad."

"Raye thank you, but you don't need to stay for me, I know about your grandfather, I know he is sick and that he has asked you to go and be with him, go, he needs you more then I do, I love you but you are worried about him and I want you to be happy. Wish him well for me."

Raye was confused, she had only spoken to her grandfather's nurse two hours ago and had yet to make up her mind about what to do. She gave a puzzled look to Serena. Trying to figure out how the young princess had known.

"You underestimate me Raye, you always have, I have more power then any of you will ever know I can read your thoughts and your emotions."  
  
Raye left that afternoon, only Serena and Darien saw her off, this time there were no tears for Serena had no more to shed, she hugged Raye to her tightly committing to memory the feeling of having her close friend near her one last time.

Darien also hugged Raye goodbye and wished her luck. She hugged him back and whispered into his ear "I know you are not going to stay here for good Darien, I think she knows it too, but look after her while you are here at least."

Darien promised puzzled at how either of them could know of his thoughts about leaving. But assured the fiery priestess that he would anyway.  
  
That night Serena clung to Darien, she found her hidden well of tears once again and cried out all of the pain of her friends leaving her for a good hour she held on to Darien as if her life depended on it.

Darien didn't mind being there for her to cry on, but with each tear she shed he became more worried about telling her about the offer he had received about returning to the USA and completing his medical studying.

"Darien?" she sniffled He was shaken from his thoughts laughing softly at the now soaking patch on his shirt from her tears.

"Yes Baby?" Her breathing had become more even, he knew she would be getting tired soon from all her crying.

"I know about the letter you received about going to the USA."

_'So Raye was right, she does know. I knew we underestimated her, just never to what extent.'_

"Baby, I haven't decided what I want to do yet. I don't want to leave you here alone, you could always come with me, we could begin our lives together, Sere I love you and I don't want you to be alone."

Sitting up slightly she looked him straight in the eyes and wiped away the tears that threatened to fall from her swollen eyes with her sleeve. "Darien, you may not realize it yet, but you have already decided what you want, deep down I think you know that becoming a doctor has been your dream for as long as I can remember, even on the moon you spoke about always wanting to be able to people, and this is your chance."

She paused to see his reaction He knew she was right, he did desperately want to become a doctor, but Serena meant more to him then any silly dream ever could.

"I can't come with you though Darling, you know I love you, but I still have my life here I have school, and my family, and I feel connected to Tokyo, I feel I have already lost part of my soul with the departure of all my friends, but leaving Tokyo, where I have grown up and lived my life would just make things worse. I will always be here waiting for you to come back, but only when you are ready, do not return just because you feel that because of destiny you must, come back because your heart yearns to return."  
  
Darien bent over and placed a soft kiss on her waiting mouth, that one kiss, held a promise worth more then a thousand words ever could, the promise that they would always love one another, that his heart and soul would always belong to her and vice versa.

Darien went to pull away but Serena slowly threaded her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. She felt Darien growl softly under his breath but he pulled her warm body closer to him. Their bodies molded perfectly together, his arms wrapped themselves around her waist and lower back while she ran her delicate fingers through his ebony hair.

Pulling away slightly he licked her bottom lip begging for entrance to the depths of her warm mouth. She eagerly complied and allowed him entrance, their tongues danced together as the passion between the couple grew. They broke apart only when neither could go any longer without breathing, they looked into each others eyes as they struggled to regain their breath.

"I Love you" They both whispered to each other.

Darien stared a trail of soft butterfly kisses along her jaw bone and down her neck. He chuckled as he felt her purr and shiver at the sensations he knew he was sending down her spine. He trailed the kisses along her collar bone as his hands came up and started to slowly unbutton her shirt. Button by button he went agonizingly slow for Serena she wished he would just rip the offending piece of material off her, although she knew deep down her mother would not like her explanation as to why her shirt had been ruined.

Finally he reached the last button and gently he eased the shirt off her revealing her full breasts covered only in a light pink lacy bra, he could clearly see her erect nipples and taking in the beautiful sight he felt himself want her more if at all possible.

He reached his head back up to hers and kissed her passionately again while he snaked his hand around to her back and undid her bra pulling it off completely revealing her perfect breasts for his eyes to feast upon.

"You're so beautiful my princess."

He felt himself growing hard as his pants became more confining to him, but he was determined to go slow as this was possibly the last time they were going to be this intimate for a long time.

Pushing her backwards slightly so that she was laying on the couch he lightly blew on her right breast while his right hand molded her left one. She arched her back towards him as she moaned in pleasure at the feelings he was creating.

She never wanted to forget this moment. Darien swapped sides making sure no to neglect either beautiful mound. He flicked his tongue against her taunt nipple causing Serena to moan once again,

"D...Dare...Darien, please, I can't take it much longer, I...I...need...I need you"

He inched his way back up her neck and kissed her fully on the lips,

"Calm down princess, just enjoy it baby."

She reached up and kissed him passionately once more, this time bringing her hands down along his hard chest and unbuttoning his shirt. Taking no time she accidentally ripped the bottom button off the shirt, giggling she tugged off his shirt and threw it on the floor beside the couch.

Her previous tears forgotten for now as she was lost to the feelings he was creating.

Lost in a sea of their own passion the two made love, both knowing that it would be the last time for a long time if not forever.

* * *

_Authers Note:_ Hmmm well there ya go guys another chapter finally, I put a fair bit of work into it, which is why it took me so long, plus I've got a virus on the computer so I haven't been able to post even though I have had it finished for about a week. Hope yas like its guys. please review and let me know what yas all think I don't care if you flame, i just want peoples opinions, they help me write.

Reminding you guys I'm doing year 12 and I have a life, so it takes me awhile to post the next chapter plus I'm working on my other story "Not what I Seem" check it out.

Don't forget R&R luv yas - Heaven Sent Angel


	3. Look at me now

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon I do own this story line though as well as anyother strange charecters I pull from my warpped imagination._

* * *

**A Crystal Clear Future**

**Chapter 2**

#back to the present#  
  
Heads turned to stare after the stunning blonde who walked down the street.

She was short; about 5'5, with big sky blue eyes and long dark lashes that framed them, her long blonde hair was in a high ponytail flowing down her back and curling at the ends.

She was wearing a short denim skirt that only covered the top halves of her thighs, making her legs seem endless. Her tight black singlet top showed off her perfect curves. She walked with grace and poise with her head held high in confidence.

Young men whistled as she walked past, their eyes following every move she made till she was out of sight. She had grown used to the longing stares from men alike and occasionally, would smile back and yet keep walking, disappointing the ones who thought she would stop and give them just a little of her precious time.

Looking at her today, one would never picture the child she once was. A young girl who was commonly called 'meatball head' by those who knew her. A common klutz who was lazy and a loud crybaby.

Her past, hidden behind a wall she had brought up protecting her from the hurtful world she lived in. She knew better then anyone, how easily this world took the gifts it gave, and how little it took for everything good to come crashing down around you and then to be left alone, with nothing but the strength to rebuild what you once had and make the best of what you have left.

She walked down the crowded streets and then across the road entering the park. Smiling at the happy families having picnics near the small lake, at the couples sitting under trees seeking shade and privacy to whisper into each others ears loving comments, of never-ending love and future promises of undying devotion.

The warm sun made the early spring day seem almost like summer and made the lake glisten as if it were sprayed with a million diamonds over the surface each catching the sun in its own way accenting the elegant beauty the small lake held.

The beautiful girl walked away from all the people and to a secluded area, with a park bench surrounded by hundreds of roses.

This had been their spot, where they would meet and declare their love for each other and promises of their lives together in both the past and future that was yet to come.

The memories this place held for the young girl caused tears to come to her eyes, threatening to spill over she took a deep breath to calm herself down.

Walking over to a rose bush she plucked a single perfect red rose from it, not paying attention as the thorns scratched her soft porcelain skin, the drops of blood spilling on to the large petals as she moved her hand to look at the damage. Pulling out a tissue she held it to her delicate hand to stop the bleeding as she moved over to the bench and looked out over the lake. Raising the rose to her face slightly, she inhaled its scent, as she remembered good times had in this very spot.  
  
#Flashback#

He led her along in the dark.

She could feel the slightly damp grass under her shoes as he led her through what she assumed to be the park blindfolded.

"Can I move the blindfold yet muffin?"

She heard him chuckle at her question. As he leaned down and whispered softly in her ear.

"Not yet my princess, just be patient."

His warm breath tickled her scenes and she smiled, trusting him completely. She could hear the soft splashing of the water in the lake and the rustle of the trees she guessed they were walking under.

"Ok just stand here for a second darling."

She stopped walking and stood patiently where he left her. She heard him walk back towards her and he reached behind her to untie the black cloth that he had tied over her eyes. She looked up towards him, losing herself in his deep blue eyes, they seemed to go on forever, his eyes showed her his soul and all the love he held for her. He stepped backwards and then walked around her as she stared at the scene in front of her.

They were surrounded with rose bushes, the full moon shone brightly and its reflection was perfect over the rippling like. A small table was set for two with candles lit around it and a bunch of two dozen blossoming red roses sat on what she assumed to be her seat. It was a beautiful sight and she turned to hug him as the tears flowed from her eyes.  
  
#Present#

"Endy"

She whispered longingly. A silent tear made its way down her face.

It had been four years to the day that she had been left alone. She had cut off all contact from the scouts not long after she had found out that they were all happy with their new lives. Knowing that if they still knew where she was they would still worry about her.

After cutting off her ties with the scouts she put a block on her link with Darien, she knew it wasn't completely fair that she could feel him and he could not her, but she could not bring herself to leave him completely.

Serena allowed herself to forget about her strong outer appearance and to once again cry, for the loss of everyone close to her. As the tears fell, she reflected over the changes she had gone through. In the four years they had been gone, she had forced herself to grow up considerably. She didn't want them to feel the constant need to protect her when they were required to return home.  
  
She had moved out of home shortly after the scouts had moved away and was now living in a small two bedroom apartment near where Darien lived before leaving for America. After greatly improving her marks she finished school with an average of 89% and attended a teaching college where she was working to become a kindergarten teacher. After 3 years of college she was only a month off graduation and was top of her class. She had offers from a number of schools for jobs and all she had to do was choose which one she wanted. Serena hadn't stopped her training; she felt that without her court that Tokyo would be more susceptible to attack so therefore she alone could protect it. She had taken many martial arts classes but it seemed that with her newfound motivation all of her natural abilities as Sailor Moon had arisen and it was as if she were a natural born fighter.  
  
Serena looked back out over the shimmering lake raising her small hand she carefully wiped away the tears that had made there way down her face, and she pulled out a small pocket mirror to check her reflection. She stared at the young woman staring back at her through the glass, she looked different from what they all knew her as, would they recognize her if they came back? She didn't feel like the same person she once was.

'Maybe that's what it takes to become a ruler'

She mused. Standing up she straightened her already short skirt and walked gracefully out of the park.  
  
She walked into her apartment building about 15 minutes later; waving good afternoon to the doorman she walked up the stairs towards her apartment. As she reached into her black leather bag Serena felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise up at attention.

Letting all her senses come alert she looked around for the intruding person incase they were in the hall way. Shocked to discover she was all alone in the hall she turned the lock in the door getting her self ready to affront the intruder in her home.

Softly she pushed open the door just a crack trying to see whoever was inside; it was now definite that she was not alone in the apartment. Serena straightened her back and prepared her self to come face to face with the intruder, she walked carefully into the room...

"Who are you and what are you doing in my home?"

She said in a strong voice towards a figure clothed in shadows. There was silence for a second. The tall figure turned around slowly to face the young blonde standing in the doorway, their face still clouded with the dark shadows of the room.

"Do not fear Princess..."

* * *

Insert clifhanger. (AHAHAHA) Who do you think it is guys? Sorry this one took me SO long to get out, I only got one review you hear that ONLY ONE REVIEW!!! now I want to thank Megan Consoer for being my one and shake my head at the rest of you... please please please please please PLEASE review. I live on them and this story is really hard to write so without reviews it is difficult to find the motivation to actually write it.

Anywayz, I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP I have some idea where I think it is going to go but like I said it takes time, I'm going back to school next week so I wont have as much time as I have had so be patient. Let me know in your review who you think/want it to be in Serenity's appartment, it would be helpful.

Check out my other fic, I should have its next chapter up soon as well.

Thanks guys

don't forget R&R love yas. Heaven Sent Angel


	4. The Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not...I repeat, DO NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the charecters from the show...wish I did but I don't. Don't sue me, I got no money.

* * *

**A Crystal Clear Future**

**Chapter 3**

_The tall figure turned around slowly to face the young blonde standing in the doorway, their face still clouded with the dark shadows of the room. _

_"Do not fear Princess..."_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked around her, all she could see was darkness.

The noise was defening the screams of people reached her ears and she raised her hands trying to block out the screams.

A laugh could be heard in the distance.

She tried to block out the screams as she ran towards the evil laugh. The closer she got to it, the further away it seemed to be.

The screams grew, they were all around her now.

She spun around in cricles trying desperatly to see the people faces, all she could see were hazy outlines all around her.

She tried to yell out for help, for someone to help her and pull her from the darkness, opening her mouth she tried to scream out, but it was in vain, not a sound would come from her.

She looked up as the laugh started again, only this time closer then ever before.

Suddenly it stopped laughing and she heard a voice, it made her shiver, if one would imagine what pure evil would sound like, this would be it.

"You think you are fit to rule the Universe?"

It laughed again, this time the volume shook what she assumed to be the ground she was standing on.

"I think not! You are not fit to rule anything, the Moon fell under your mothers rule just as the Universe will if you gain control. I am here to take this away from you."

Then...silence,

the screams stopped,

the voice sceased to speak

Only silence

She looked around, puzzeld at the sudden quiet.

Then the voice boomed once again...

"I HAVE SEEN THE FUTURE! AND YOU ARE NO LONGER APART OF IT LITTLE PRINCESS!"  
  
She bolted up in bed, sweat pouring off her. She looked madly around her, she was safe in her bed, there was no screaming, no voices, just her, alone in her room, in the dark.

Serena, dragged herself from the warmth of her large bed and walked quietly towards her kitchen.

Opening up the fridge she pourned herself a glass of mil as she sat down at the counter to think over the nights events and her dream.  
  
**#FLASHBACK#**

_"Do not fear Princess..."_

Serena looked upon to shadowed figure at the window and breathed a sigh of releaf as they showed their face.

"Pluto, don't think I am not glad to see you, but please could you give me some warning before you just suddenly show up in my appartment."

"I apologise Princess."

The ancient scout smiled upon the young woman in front of her, no longer the klutzy crybaby she once was, the scout of time was more proud of her then she could ever have imagined.

"I have not seen you in months Setsuna what are you doing here?"

The smile on Sailor Pluto's face dissapeared as she remembered her reason for aproaching Serenity.

Seeing the dark look cross her features, Serena automatically assumed it was going to be bad.

"Why don't you sit down Setsuna I will get some tea and you can explain the situation to me then."

Once the two were seated on Serena's lounge Pluto started to explain the situation

"Do you have any idea where the disturbance could have possibly come from?"

Serena looked shocked at Plutos short but accurate explaination of what had happened.

"Unfortunatly Princess I can not be sure, it could have come from anywhere, but my first instinct would be early Crystal Tokyo...otherwise I can tell you know more, for even I know nothing else."

This shocked the young princess, she had always assumed the time keeper knew everything about their time line. Serena sat back on the soft couch to think for a moment...

"I fear princess that whatever this new threat is, that it may be reason to call the scouts back to duty."

Serena stood up quickly at this comment

"NO PLUTO! I told my friends that they could have a life, and four years is NO LIFE! You said we were at peace until just before the creation of Crystal Toyko, and that is years from now, until we are positive of what this is, I do not even want to hear about the possibility of bringing them back. Do you understand that Sailor Pluto?"

Setsuna hung her head, she very much doubted that what Serenity had just said was what she wanted but, she had been given a direct order from her Princess and she was bound to abide by it.

"Yes Princess if that is what you wish then that is what we shall do."

She paused for a second...

"I warn you tho Serenity, something is coming, be careful my future queen, you are our only hope for the furture, I am no returning to the gates to keep watch for any further disturbances, I will return when I have news...Farewell my Princess."

With that she bowed low to Serena and in a flash of light she dissapeared from the room, leaving Serena alone to think about the information she had been given.  
  
**#BACK TO THE PRESENT#**

Serena sat at her kitchen counter lost in thought. Her dream still freash in her mind.

The voice, she could still hear it if she concentrated and it sent shivers down her spine.

'I don't want to have to bring them back. I so want them to have the lives they always wanted, it would be cruel of me to let them have them for such a short time then pull them all back here, esspecially since we do not yet know if the threat is serious...but it would be good to see them again....I wonder if...No! I was right in the first place I can't even go down that road'

Serena shook her head fiercly. She would wait. At least till she knew what she was dealing with.

With that thought she stood up again and walked back towards her bedroom, crawling back into bed she prayed that for the rest of the night her dreams would stop and she would be allowed a restful sleep.

The dreams did stop for the night, but Serena tossed and turned all night fighting for at least some sleep.

Slowly the red numbers on the clock came together and she no longer could tell the difference between one hour and the next as she slept on and off till morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena opened her eyes, blinking fiercely at the small slit of early morning sunlight that made its way to her eyes. She rolled over and looked at the clock, 6:45am it read.

"I may as well get up, its' not like I'm going to get anymore sleep or anything"

She grumbled.

It had been 3 weeks since the visit of Sailor Pluto and the beginning of the dreams and every nite since, the horrible dreams of death and destruction visited her.

She found herself wishing that if they would not end that they would at least change a little, that they would give her just more information, for she could not change what was going to happen.

"How the hell do they expect me to save the damn Universe if all they give me is a bunch of bloody screaming people and some stupid voice? ALL I WANT IS ONE NIGHT SLEEP! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?"

She walked over to the mirror in her bathroom and stared at the person staring back at her, gone was the cool calm and collected person she had worked so hard to become, the woman who stared back at her, looked stressed and had a haunted look in her eyes.

"Argh!"

She stormed out of the bathroom and into the lounge room

"SAILOR PLUTO! GET YOUR DAMN ASS OUT HERE NOW!"

Serena was now at her wits end, she had had enough of the dreams and the total lack of sleep. Suddenly there was a loud crack and a flash of light and Setsuna appeared in the middle of the room.

"How did I know you would turn up if I called?"

Serena asked herself shaking her head slightly. Sailor Pluto chuckled softly

"Do you really expect me not to keep an eye on you Princess?"

Bowing her head slightly in defeat she shrugged her shoulders

"I guess not Pluto...What have you found out about this new threat, I have taken about as much as I can handle of these reoccurring dreams, I have not slept in days, please tell me you have found something..."

Pluto could tell that the girl was near tears.  
  
**#PLUTO'S POINT OF VIEW#**

Oh How I wish I could tell her what she obviously so desperately wanted to hear. I had been searching and trying every possible magic I knew of and had access to, to help me regain control of the Gates of Time.

I wanted to give up all hope but I knew that it would be of no help to Serenity. I wanted to suggest that she try and contact the scouts, I think she realized deep down that I had also been keeping an eye on them and what they were doing and they had not forgotten about her, or their oath to her and her family, they were however bound by Royal Order to live their lives and they had no choice but to follow that order.

"Pluto...?"

The older woman was pulled from her thoughts at the questioning nature of the blonde.

Serena had been watching Pluto for the last few moments, she noticed that the woman was in deep thought and knew well enough not to disturb her...but the look of sadness that crossed Setsuna's face was enough to convince her otherwise.

Pluto looked back at Serena allowing her sight to focus again on the girl.

"I apologise my Princess, but as of yet I have nothing to report...everywhere I look I find a new obstacle and I am doing everything in my power to find out what is going on."

Serena smiled slightly

"Do not worry too much Pluto, I'm sure that when the time is right we will find the information we are searching for...I apologise for yelling at you and making it seem as though I am not grateful for all you service...I truly am, Thank you Sailor Pluto."

Pluto bowed once again at the young Princess and disappeared in the flash of light that was her nature.  
  
Serena watched Pluto disappear and then straightened her back and smiled.

'I have never let an enemy take me down and I'm not going to change that now, I can fight this evil, I am stronger then I once was and this is not going to ruin me.'

With that thought she returned to the bathroom and got ready for the day ahead with a new frame of mind that she was not going to be scared about whatever was coming.  
  
**#MEANWHILE#**

A young woman pulled herself out of the heated pool, as she did so a man walked towards her with a white towel for her to dry off. She shivered a little and blushed realising that all she was wearing was a simple one piece, blue bathing suit that was sticking to her skin and showed off every curve on her body. She smiled sweetly at his gesture as she accepted the towel.

Swimming was her way to relax and it had done its job.

She allowed the blonde headed man to lead her towards one of the tables outside in the sun. He affectionately raised her face to look at him and traced a line along her jawbone.

She blushed slightly at his tender act and he chuckled at her shyness.

"You know...you shouldn't push yourself quite so hard Darling, all you ever do is study or swim..."

He backed off a little not wanting to make her mad, she was a sweet little thing but he knew that if he pushed to far she had a temper he did not want to experience.

She giggled at him and his obvious worry, she looked around and at seeing that they were the only two in the courtyard she gained confidence and stood up. He rose to stand up with her but she pushed him back down softly as she straddled his lap and looked him directly in the eyes.

"We both know that's not ALL I do."

She said with a flirtatious smile. With that she leaned in slowly and kissed him passionately

He pulled away from her slightly and marvelled at the amazing woman sitting on his lap.

"I love you Ami" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled again and leaned in to kiss him again.

"I love you too Zoisite" and she pressed her lips to his in a breathtaking kiss.  
  
**#MEANWHILE#**

The crowd screamed louder as the long black limousine pulled up to the red carpet.

Cameras flashed as the stunning blonde stepped out of the back seat.

She flashed a smile at the reporters that now surrounded her as she slowly tried to make her way to the door of the theatre that was showing the premier of her newest movie.

Following her closely was a handsome man with long silver hair tied back in a pony-tail.

The gorgeous blonde stopped walking down the red carpet to sign some autographs.

"OMG! Can I please have your autograph?"

"I am SO your number one fan!"

"Oh. Oh. Oh. I have seen every one of your movies you are the BEST actress I have ever seen."

Comments such as these were thrown at her from every angle as she smiled trying to make sure she wasn't ignoring anyone, but there were just too many people for her to give them all attention.

"Come on love"

She shivered at the sudden warm breath on the back of her neck as the tall silver headed man stepped up behind her

"...we can't be late to your own movie premier."

She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him.

"That's great guys! Smile for the cameras this is a front page photo!"

The couple turned to face the sudden flashes from the news cameras around them. The blonde then turned back to the taller man and kissed his nose softly.

"I love you Malachite, thankyou for always being here for me."

Malachite smiled down at the amazing blonde beauty in his arms

"I love you too Mina, you know I would do anything for you."

With that he kissed her full on the lips as the cameras continued to snap away at them.  
  
**#MEANWHILE#**

"Order for table 5!"

"Ok, Ok, Ok, I'm working as fast as I can...for gods sake, you would think that with 4 other chefs, that I, the owner would at least get a break every now and then."

The tall beauty mumbled to herself as she cooked over the stove.

She had been working in the restaurant for 2 years and then she was given the opportunity to buy it, something she had snapped upas soon as she could.

The place bustled with people, the waiting room had at least 20 people in it and her reservation book was filled up for at least the next 6 months. She smiled as she worked, it may have been hectic but she loved every minute of every day.

She brought her arm up to wipe her face as she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist. She giggled slightly.

"Baby, we are booked full and there are hungry people out there that can't wait and aren't happy about their food being delayed...you are not helping this at all."

She heard a mumbled response from the man behind her. Turning around she looked into his brilliant brown eyes that were at the same level as hers.

"Did you say something babe?"

She questioned, her eyes laughing at him. I grinned

"All I was saying darling is that you own the place, why can't you take just a short break, say that you have some urgent problem that needs to be sorted out at home or something and that you'll be back in a couple of hours...I promise it wont take THAT long" he said winking

She blushed at his comment and looked down at the floor and played with the ties on her apron.

"What exactly would this pressing problem be?" she wrapped her long slender arms around his neck and toyed with his shoulder length brown hair at the base of his neck.

"The problem, my darling would be, that your loving boyfriend requires your attention for a little while because he is starting to feel neglected"

He joked, pouting a little, making her laugh at his childish act.

"Well than, we had best attend to you needs now shouldn't we."

She pulled away from him and led him away from the kitchen and towards the front door. She turned around and called back through the door at the waiter and he second in charge man.

"Chris! I'll be back in about two hours...I have some ... ahhh...business back at home that needs tending to." She winked at him and he smiled back...

"Sure thing Boss, take your time."

He waved as she walked back out the door jumping as strong arms pulled her into the dark alley next to the restaurant.

Warm soft lips were placed onto hers as she readily replied to the hungry kisses.

"You know...Darling...this would...be much easier...if we went back to the house..."

She struggled to get out between the heated kisses that came fast.

Suddenly the warmth was gone as he pulled away.

"Sure thing Baby lets go" he said smirking

She grabbed his arm as he tried to walk away...

"Nephrite?"

He looked at her, worried

"Yes darling?"

"I love you Nephrite."

He smiled and lifted her face to his and kissed her lips softly.

"I Love you too Lita, and I always will my love."  
  
**#MEANWHILE# (aren't you getting sick of all these mean-whiles: P**

She sat on the plane and looked out the window with a worried look on her face.

It had been so long since she had returned to her home town, but feelings had forced her to return.

'I am sorry my princess, but I am worried about you here alone, I know I disobeying a direct order but I can no longer stay away...please do not be too mad at me'.

A reassuring hand placed itself on her shoulder and squeezed slightly.

"Do not worry too much love. Your friends will be happy to see you. I'm sure they all missed you like hell."

He smiled reassuringly at the dark-haired girl sitting in the seat next to him.

She looked at him, hopeful that his words were truth.

"I hope your right Jadeite, I hope your right."

She placed her head on his shoulder.

"Thankyou for being here for me Jadeite."

He smiled, he loved this woman more then life itself. He turned to face her and noticed a slight snoring from the dark beauty next to him.

"I love you Raye" he said softly.

She didn't move, but she smiled.

'I know you love me Jadeite' she thought, 'but before I can tell you of my love for you, I have to save my princess'

* * *

Well not much of a cliffy - actually its not really one at all, but you get that, I hope yas liked it, I was hit by some inspiratation the other day, it was annoying though cuz I was half way through an exam and then I start coming up with Sailor Moon story lines...didn't help my english essay. LOL.

Anywayz. don't forget to read and review, the main point of the chapter was just to get out what the rest opf the scouts have been up to and I apologise that the story isn't moving that fast but i promise that I am trying my best to get it going.

Check out my other fic - again major writers block there, I'm halfway through the next chapter for 'Not What I Seem' but I have no idea what to write next. I'll probably update this one again soon cuz I have some great ideas, I just have to get it written in between studying for my exams and everything else.

Luv yas guys dun forget R&R

Heaven Sent Angel


End file.
